Galactic Hull Slab
Basic Information The Galactic Hull Slab is a light grey flat building block the size of half a block. All 6 sides have a small indention at one of their edges. How to obtain The Galactic Hull Slab is part of the Galactic Super Bundle that was implemented with update R46 in September 2017, and this half-sized block can only be cut from Store-exclusive Galactic Hulls. Some already crafted Galactic Hull Slabs (as well as Galactic Hulls) are also included in the Galactic Super Bundle and can be used for building right away. These building slabs cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Already crafted Galactic Hull Slabs as well as Galactic Hull blocks can also be bought in the Store as being parts of Item Packs and parts of building kits for space-themed Blueprints, but these purchases will not include the crafting recipe for Galactic Hulls. How to unlock the crafting recipe Galactic Hull Slabs are made in a Processor which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked. However, they are made from Store-exclusive Galactic Hulls. Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Galactic Hull blocks to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to create Galactic Hull Slabs To create 2 Galactic Hull Slabs, you'll have to put 1 block of Galactic Hulls into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required to cut these blocks in the Processor. How to craft Galactic Hull blocks To craft 8 (blocks of) Galactic Hulls at once, you'll need: * 1 block of Adobe Bricks made from Mud in a Forge * 1 unit of Tar, found in pools in larger Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to be scooped * 2 Obsidian Rods made from an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor How to use Galactic Hull Slabs Galactic Hull Slabs can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Galactic Hull Slab too can be rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all blocks of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. These blocks can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers and the like and will be shown on/by them reduced in size. Galactic Hull blocks cannot be cut into Galactic Hull Slopes; these slopes are made from their own crafting recipe, which is also part of the Galactic Super Bundle.Category:Galactic Category:Slabs Category:Store Category:Processed